College
by demongurl11
Summary: Hana's getting ready to go off to college how does Vivi react when he finds out Momo's going to the same college
1. college

Vivi had arrived from the demon world when he found a baby crying little did he know that soon that baby would change his life forever.

~fast forward 18 years~

"Vi~vi are you really gonna ignore your best friend to pout?" *Vivi shoots an angry glare at him* "and who the fuck is pouting?" he shouted angrily as he threw Velten across the room by the door when Eleanor and Hana walk in "why are you two fighting when you should be helping Hana pack up her stuff instead of making Hana do it by herself the sooner we're done the sooner we can have a congratulations party for Hana for getting into such a great college"

Velten turned to look at Vivi "ah so this is explains why you're pouting eh?" Vivi glares at him angrily "i`m not pouting" Hana went over to Vivi's side "don't worry Vivi i`ll be sure to stay out of trouble Momo said he's protect me just in case something happens and if you ever get lonely you can always call" she said smiling misunderstanding the situation Vivi looks at Hana who's smiling brightly at him "that brats gonna be there too?" Hana looks at sadly "yeah i told you before weren't you listening?" Vivi kicks himself mentally at not paying closer attention when she told him "uhn yeah i vaguely recall telling me something about that brat" Hana pouted at his "i wish you'd stop calling him that" Vivi twitched in anger and thought to himself 'why should i when he's obviously trying to take what doesn't belong to him'  
Toni came in with Momo "ah Momo what brings you here?" Hana said beaming up at Momo who was only a foot taller than Hana "i came to help you pack of course" he said blushing slightly Vivi noticed this and grew angry and grabbed Hana's waist and settling his chin on her head obviously staking his claim on the girl who began blushing at the sudden contact pleased with her reaction he caressed her face with his knuckles slowly from her bright red cheeks down to her irresistable lips he suddenly picked Hana up bridal style "WHA-WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" she said blushing and panicky seeing her cute expression his kissed her nose "Hana i got you a present i think you'll really enjoy


	2. Present

Hana smiled at Vivi "you didn't have to do that" he smirked as he kicked open the door to his room letting Hana down as she looked around the room "so where is it?did you hide it?"she said lifting the covers and looking under the bed Vivi silently walked behind her as she turned around she bumped into his chest "oops i didn't know you were there" she said then looking up noticing an unfamiliar look in his eyes as he came closer to her she backed up forgetting the bed was so close and fell backwards on his bed.  
as she tried getting up she was pushed down as he crushed his lips to her slowly she responded allowing him to stick his tongue in, she broke off the deep kiss for a breath as she blushed harder than she ever had before his hands went under her shirt slowly pushing it upwards not knowing what to do but not wanting to stop Hana copied his actions and began trying to take his shirt off hesitantly.  
as if sensing her hesitance he pulled his shirt off letting it pile on the floor then pulled Hana's shirt off tossing it somewhere,his attention was then drawn to her polka dot bra 'damn it she's so damn cute' he thought as he kissed her again in desperate urgency his hands began to wander her body as his hands slid from her stomach down to her skirt which he quickly removed when he stopped his kiss he looked at Hana's glazed eyes hazy and filled with lust Vivi began licking down her neck causing her to shiver as his tongue found its way to her polka dot bra he quickly removed her bra like a pro and focused his attention back on her petite luscious form while staring he heard her giggle.  
he then gave her a suspicious look "what?" he said slightly annoyed "its nothing i was just thinking how much i love you" she said while blushing he then moved his mouth to her breast making her gasp and arch her back causing him to smirk at her response he then began slowly kissing and licking down her stomach causing her to squeak,he was about to remove her panties when there was a knock at the door.  
"Vivi whats taking so long?" Velten called through the door then gasped "don't tell me you're trying to take advantage of our poor defenseless Hana,Vivi if you don't open the door soon i`ll storm in and save the princess from a beast" Vivi grumbled and hand Hana her clothes sulking that he was interrupted as Hana finished putting on her clothes on slightly dazed and flushed.  
Vivi opened the door and started beating the busybody up when he got tired of punching him he went in the room to his dresser and pulled out a case and walked to Hana "here's the present wear it everyday" he said still sulking when he opened the case he grabbed out a small ring which he then put on her left hand she smiled at Vivi "i love it thank you Vivi" he smiled in return 'heh this will keep those pesky brats away from Hana' he thought while smirking when Hana then hugged him and whispered in his ear "we can finish **that** later" she said blushing and then skipped away leaving Vivi red faced


	3. Plan

Vivi stayed there red faced for a bit trying to compose himself but kept remembering Hana's words.  
"shit when did she learn to talk like that?"  
after he finally composed his self he went to join Hana who was smiling and talking excitedly about the campus with Momo, Vivi didn't like the thought of her and Momo being together or the thought of Hana being out of his reach.  
"nothing ever good comes out of letting Hana outside,plus who knows what kind of dark shady things happen there"  
he grumbled when Toni came in with tea and a suggestion  
"Vivi-sama if you're that worried why don't you tour the facility and check it out?"  
"hm that's a good idea that way i can keep an eye on Hana at all times"  
Viva said not sulking anymore and patted Toni's shoulder  
"uh Vivi-sama that's not what i meant"  
Vivi then went up to Hana working on his new plan to watch over Hana at college and began smirking.

XxXx-Hana's POV-xXxX  
'Eleanor has been teaching me things that will make Vivi stay interested but i`ve been worried about if it will work or not so today i repeated what she told me and now i just have to wait'  
she thought as she walked out of the room as Velten waited against the wall.  
"ah Hana-chan please tell me that beast didn't do anything"  
Velten joked which Hana replied with a smile  
"no, he just gave me this ring isn't it pretty?"  
she smiled brightly showing him the ring  
"i agree its quite a pretty ring for such a pretty girl"  
he smiled at Hana and as they returned to Momo and Eleanor Hana ran up to show off the ring.  
"so Hana what classes are you gonna take?"  
Momo said when he noticed Vivi talking to Toni  
"well i really want to take floral design it sounds really interesting"  
Vivi then walked up behind Hana when Hana noticed Momo take a step back oddly Vivi bent down and whispered into Hana's ear.  
"so do you want to finnish what we started later when everyone leaves?"  
Hana blushes and nods unable to speak from shock to which Vivi chuckles at.


End file.
